The present invention relates to a brush holding device. More particularly, the invention relates to a paint brush holding device, especially adapted to hold a wet paint brush.
When a person is in the midst of painting or applying any liquid material by brush and wishes to put his brush down for a moment or interrupt his activity for a short time, he must set down his paint brush. This creates the problems of keeping the brush from foreign matter which may pollute the paint or liquid material and preventing the befouling, of the container of the paint or liquid and the proximate area of the container. The user of the paint brush or other type of liquid brush will most likely place the wet brush on the ground, or on a piece of paper, or wood, or balance said brush precariously on the rim or lip of the container. More often than not the brush will pick up dirt and debris via the paint on its bristles, or will stick to the paper or wood on which it is placed, and will foul, dirty, or spot the container and/or the proximate area of said container with the paint or liquid. This results in annoyance and extra expenditure of time and energy in cleaning the brush and/or the container and/or the proximate area of said container.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a brush holding device for supporting a brush.
An object of the invention is to provide a brush holding device of simple structure for releasably supporting a brush in a manner whereby liquid on the bristles of the brush will not befoul, pollute, or dirty a container of such liquid, the proximate area of the container, or the brush.
Another object of the invention is to provide a brush holding device of simple structure which is mountable on and removable from a container with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a brush holding device of simple structure for releasably supporting a paint brush in an efficient, effective and reliable manner whereby paint on the bristles of the brush will not befoul, pollute, or dirty the paint can, the proximate area of the paint can, or the paint brush.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a brush holding device which is easily mountable on and removable from a paint can and supports a paint brush in a manner whereby paint on the bristles of the brush will not befoul or dirty the brush, the paint can, or the proximate area of the paint can.